The Fairy Ocarina
by avalon-usagi
Summary: This is the story of Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time as told from Saria's POV. It traces the storyline from Link's arrival as a baby in Kokiri Village to Ganon's imprisonment. Will contain game spoilers. R&R please!
1. Meeting the Hero

Authors Notes: Hey, thanks so much for clicking on this fic! I'm Usagi, and I shall be your fic writer for this evening (I don't really care if you're reading this in the evening or not...so HA!). It's from Saria, the forest sage's, point of view in the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. I just felt like doing this cause I needed a serious fic, and Saria happens to be my favorite character! - (I even dressed up as her for Halloween...they all called me "peter pan" cries I'm so misunderstood!) Anyway, please read and review, but no flames (pretty-please!). Now, enjoy the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Legend of Zelda stuff. So THERE!

.:**_first_**:.

The day I met Link was one of the most horrid days in the history of Hyrule. The town surrounding Hyrule castle had been under siege by the Gerudos. Now, us Kokiris don't have anything against the Gerudos,don't get me wrong, but their leader Ganon was of an evil heart.

"Children!" The Great Deku Tree called to us, the Kokiris, "A young boy, a lost Kokiri, has arrived among us today. I bid you all to treat him as family, an equal. I should not have any of you looking down on to him!"

"Yes, Great Deku Tree!" We chimed in, gathered around him like small children. Well, we _were _small children, we'll stay that way forever.

"You may leave now," He said calmly, then quickly turning to me, "Oh, Saria, would you mind talking to me in private for a bit?"

My elfish ears perked up at 'Saria', my name. "Certainly, Great Deku Tree!" I said, quite happy that he was giving me the honour of talking to him personally.

"Good, good," He shook his leaves, obviously trying to make him self comfortable, "This young boy is going to be something great one day. He will affect us all." The Deku Tree sighed. "Don't ask me how I know this. All I am bidding you, Saria, to do is watch over him, care for him. I know it will take him a while to fit in, if he ever does. He is actually a Hylian. A baby Hylian."

I looked slightly stunned. How could a Hylian be admitted amongst the forest people?

"I will do my best, Great Deku Tree." I said, slightly hesitantly. The Deku Tree nodded and bid me to leave.

"Oh, Deku Tree?" I said, turning around on my way out, "What is this boy's name, if you don't mind I ask?"

"Link." He replied, with an air of finale, he was obviously finished talking to me.

_"Link..."_ I thought to myself. The name swiftly registered in my heart and mind. Somehow I knew that I would think of this name many more times. I knew it would be important, if not just to Hyrule, then to me.

.:**_later_**:.

Later that afternoon, when the sun had almost set, the Great Deku Tree called us back to him. We gathered obediently, as always, in his grove.

"Children of the forest," He said, smiling proudly, like a father when his son is born, "Your new brother is now amongst us."

After a sweep of his branch, we all gasped. Some looked disgusted, others seemed horrified. I went with the horrified, as not to blow my cover.

"It's...a baby?" Mido, our leader, said, turning up his nose.

This statement was true. In front of us was a baby boy, wrapped in a traditional green Kokiri blanket. His large blue eyes turned to us, as if asking for some friends. When he saw me he smiled, with his newly grown-in teeth. My heart leaped.

Murmurs overtook the crowd. "A baby...?" "How could that be?" "Impossible!"

"Silence!" The Deku Tree roared over the crowd. We immediately obeyed, afraid to go against our roots. "Children, I said to you to be accepting and I expected you to do so!"

Link cried at this loud noise and we looked ashamed. How could we have forgotten? We should have been kind to this child.

"But, Great Deku Tree...why is he a baby?" A brave Kokiri piped up, "Kokiris are born the same age as we remain in the rest of our lives!"

The Deku Tree sighed. "The boy, named Link, is a quarter Hylian, from his grandmother." He half-lied, "So he starts out as a baby, like the Hylians. But then, he stops growing around the same age as you are."

We nodded slowly, still quite shocked. Mido sneered. It was obvious he did _not _want to take this baby into our care. I was angry at him, but, then again, he didn't know how important this tiny baby would be.

"Mido, would you take Link to his newly built treehouse?" The Deku Tree asked calmly.

"Yes, Great Deku Tree," Mido puffed out his chest and took the baby Link into his arms, in a not-so-delicate fashion.

He proceeded out of the grove, the Kokiris remembrance following him. Just as I was going to follow them, the Great Deku Tree called me back for another chat.

"Saria," He said, sounding unusually worried, "Please protect him. I know now he looks defenseless, but he will grow to be a capable young man, and even then he will need you." He sighed heavily, sadly. "Saria, even though you must be his guardian, please don't love him too much. Like all Hylians, he will die."

This shocked me with sudden rememberance. I had to remain stone cold toward the boy, unless I wanted an eternity of grieving.

"I will be his guardian, Great Deku Tree," I swore, hopefully truthfully, "Nothing more."

The Deku Tree nodded slowly, obviously unsure. "Thank you, Saria. But, really, do be careful."

.:**_later_**:.

All the Kokiri's had already gathered around the baby Link's new treehouse. I came up to the group soon after I had finished my conversation with the Great Deku Tree.

"Kokiris!" Mido called down to us, with cocky authority, from Link's front porch, holding one hand high in the air, leaving the other to support the new baby with a loose grasp. "Our new arrival will be staying in this treehouse, and we will take turns caring for him. I, of course, will take the longest shifts." He added this with sickening glory and sacrifice, not caring to notice that poor Link was about to fall out of his grasp. That's when Link really started slipping out, and if he would stay like that another second, he would be dropped to the ground...ten feet below. Link began to wiggle slightly, his body one inch from falling to almost certain death.

"No!" I screeched, stopping Mido's speech and scaling up the ladder as fast as my childish legs would carry me. I skidded to a stop at Mido's feet, catching Link just in time. I breathed heavily and clutched the surprisingly calm baby to my chest. Everyone else stared in shock. Their 'leader' almost let this baby be seriously injured, or even die! Quite a few moments of utter silence passed.

One of the crowd, my friend Midori, began to clap slowly. Soon, the applause picked up speed, and even some cheers and whoops followed. I turned around to face them. I let my legs dangle from the edge of the porch and smiled lop-sidedly. I didn't care so much for the applause, but more that the Deku Tree would be proud of me for already being such a good guardian to Link! I took Link in closer to me and let myself fully grin, I would have usually restrained myself. I looked back down at the tiny hero and truly took in to appreciation how calm he was. He had had a near-death experience at such a young age already.

"You're one brave little boy, Link." I whispered to him as he grabbed onto my index finger playfully, "One courageous little hero."

.:**_later_**:.

Day, after month, after year, slowly passed for Link. Of course, to the Kokiri's and I it seemed not very long. Before we knew it he was up and walking. We had to be very careful that he didn't wander to the Lost Woods and become lost himself. As Mido said, we did take turns caring for him. Now, I didn't trust Mido with Link, so I was always over there on his shifts. After a couple weeks, Mido seemed to get the wrong idea.

"So, just couldn't keep away from me Saria, could ya?" Mido said, desperately trying to flirt, "I noticed you're always here on my shift."

He wagged his eyebrows toward the heavens. I turned my back towards Mido and faced Link.

_Idiot_, I thought, rolling my eyes and refusing to respond.

"Aww, come on, don't be shy." He sat beside me and tried to drape his arm across my shoulder, "I know you're in love with me,"

"Go live in the Lost Woods!" I snapped, picking up Link to feed him a bottle of Lon Lon Milk and some mashed fish, imported especially for him.

"Ohoho! Playin' hard to get are we?" Mido giggled in a most annoying fashion.

I swear, if I weren't such a nice person I would have smacked him in the face. Then again, he probably wouldn't have gotten the message anyway. I sighed and chose to focus on feeding Link instead of the endless - meaningless - ramblings spouting from Mido. After an hour, I was finally open to say something to Mido.

"It's my shift now! Get the heck out!" I yelled, giving Mido a great push out the door.

"Hey, honey, you don't have to be so nasty," Mido sneered and winked, "But I kinda like that!"

"I would be any Hylian's honey but yours!" I finished, pushing him down the ladder.

I walked back inside and found Link splashing milk everywhere and giggling somewhat maniacally. I grudgingly cleaned up and calmed Link down. I mean, I love that kid, but really, sometimes he gets on my nerves.

.:**_later_**:.

While Link was growing, I found a magical spot in the Lost Woods. One day, I was wandering though, just greeting the Skull Children and speaking to the birds and trees. I kept wandering and wandering, soon to find myself lost. I passed many boulders and even a pond that went very deep down (I suspect it leads somewhere, but I never bothered to check). It began to get dark, and I became afraid. The nighttime is when the monsters awaken! I was afraid, jumped at the sound of owls, the wind and even my own footsteps.

After a while of this wandering I came to a meadow. It was infested with werewolves and ogres. They chased after me and bruised me badly, but I had nothing to do but move forward. Miraculously, I survived and came to beautiful grove. The trees grew tall there, with old crumbling brick walls, probably built before the Great Deku Tree. But most of all, there was a stump near a high-up entrance (I couldn't reach the entrance for a long time). This stump was perfect to sit upon, and even still had a log by it, which I'm sure is from the majestic tree that the stump used to be. I instantly knew that place would be soon important to me.

I sat down on the stump and curled up to sleep. When the sun came up again, I pulled out my tiny knife and began working on the old log. After hours of working on the inspirational log, I had finally carved my two masterpieces. Two immortal treasures. Two beautiful ocarinas. I decided to leave the natural colour of the wood. As soon as I felt the two works in my hands, I felt a kind of magic pulse between them. The one I held in my left hand seemed to call me. In an almost possessed movement, I put the other one away in my pocket.

I decided then I should leave the meadow to find my way home. Somehow, the ocarina sung me the direction of Kokiri Village. So, I began down the cobble steps of the meadow, only to be met by an ogre. It swung its hammer at me, but some wise, powerful being inside me took over and put the newly-carved ocarina to my lips. A tune so melodic, graceful and divine flowed out that, to my surprise, lulled the monster into a deep sleep. My eyes widened at my success, and I continued, using my ocarina, to navigate my way out of the lost woods.

I turned left, right, straight, right, right and left until I found my village. I almost cried with joy and the ocarina's spirit faded for that time. I ran into the village, and found there was a crowd around my house. I sprinted to them. Link, who's eyes were stained with fresh tears while he was sitting by Midori, first turned to me and saw me coming.

"Sa-i-aaaaa!" He laughed pointing at me, "Saa...Saa...Saria!"

The crowd eyes turned first to Link's first word, then to me running to greet them.

"Saria!" Midori cried, running to me with Link clutching her hand, "Saria! Are you alright? We were all looking for you!"

The crowd gathered around me, hugging me and cheering at my return. I was glad I finally found my way to my friends and neighbours. No, they are my family.

"I'm sorry," I said, slightly embarrassed, "I couldn't find my way back from the lost woods."  
"As long as you're okay." Midori replied, "Link didn't stop crying the whole time you were gone!"

I smiled down at the little boy Link, who now had not a single trace of sadness on his face. I was glad I was becoming such a good guardian to him. I bent down to meet his eyes.

"Did you miss me, Link?" I said playfully. He hugged me at my knees.  
"Saria!" He cheered, "Saria!"

I smiled warmly at him, my little hero.

"I missed you too, Link."

.:**_last_**:.

Usagi: Thanks so much for reading my fic! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, and I hope to have the second chapter up soon! If you have any questions, please ask them in the review and I'd be happy to provide and answer. See you soon!


	2. Becoming Kokiri

Author's notes: Hello (again)! I'm Usagi, the author of this fic. Thanks for the reviews keep them up! Again, feel free to ask me any questions about the fic in the reviews. I plan to give a reply to every review sent to me, so check back frequently! Wow, I've made it to the second chapter. It didn't seem like that much time making the first chapter at all...Please enjoy this chapter and on!

Disclaimer: I do **not** own anyof the characters and plot taken from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time

.:**_first_**:.

"Hey Saria!" Link called, walking into my house. It had been eleven years since I had first met him. And as his guardian, I think he turned out to be a fine boy.  
"Hello Link!" I replied happily, "Come on in, I'm just making dinner!"

He sat down at my table, getting himself a plate. I put down some fish and leeks in front of him. I got myself a plate, and sat down across the table from him.

"So, how have you been?" I asked him, after taking a bite of my dinner.  
"Okay, I guess." He sighed, "I've been having some weird dreams lately..."

I put down my fork. Being his guardian, I was worried about him.

"Like what?" I asked urgently, "Dreams should not be taken lightly. You know that. Maybe I could help you!"  
He settled in his seat. "Well, in the dream I am standing in front of a castle, and it's the bridge door comes down over the moat. For some reason I'm scared, and the sky is dark. Then, a pretty girl with expensive clothes and jewels comes out riding on a white horse with a harsh-looking woman. Then, an evil man with a black horse and green skin comes out after. He stares down at me with an evil gleam in his eyes. That's when I woke up."

I stared for a moment in the utter details of the dream. The ominous feeling it had. I knew this meant something big. I wanted to help him. No, I needed to help him.

"That sounds bad, Link." I told him, "We should talk to the Great Deku Tree, he will know what to do."

"Okay." He nodded slowly.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. After an hour, Link got up and brought his empty plate to the counter.

"Well, I have to go now." He told me, "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!"  
"Bye!" I called after him.

The house felt empty after he left. I was really worried for him.

.:**_later_**:.

Late that night, I had a nightmare about Link being taken away by dark hands, and myself being held back, I couldn't help him. I woke up in a cold sweat and knew I should talk to the Deku Tree. Right then. So, I got up, dressed and walked to his grove. I had to play a few monstrous plants to sleep with my ocarina on my way. The Great Deku Tree seemed to be losing power, he had some trouble keeping beasts out of the Kokiri Forest lately. I soon reached him, and to my surprise, he was awake.

"Saria, I've been expecting you." He told me weakly, "I'm glad you came, I wanted to talk to you. You see, I've been getting weaker by the day. I think I should be passing on soon..."  
"Great Deku Tree! Don't speak that way!" I said with surprise, tears coming to my eyes.

"Ah, but it is my time, child." He comforted me, "A man laid a curse upon me, to kill me. He was a man of the desert, with black garbs and green skin."  
"What?" I said, recognizing the man from Link's dream. But, that wasn't important to me right then, "Why would he curse you?"  
"He wanted the Kokiri Emerald." He told me, "But he must never have it. It is a key to the sacred Triforce."

I nodded, the Triforce was the most important artifact of Hyrule, and must be protected from evil hands. Then, I remembered about the desert man.

"Deku Tree, the reason I came to talk to you is about Link." I explained, "He has been having dreams, which I believe are predicting the near future. It includes the desert man with the green skin, and a young girl on a white horse."  
The Deku Tree thought for a moment. "The desert man is Ganondorf, leader of the Gerudos. And the young girl would be the Princess Zelda, heir to the throne of Hyrule." He told me, "And this is Link's destiny. He must leave the Kokiri's and deliver Hyrule from the evil of Ganondorf!"

It pained me to think of letting Link go, but we all had a destiny. And this was his. I could only hope our destinies would again intertwine. But, Princess Zelda...what could she have to do with Link's quest?

"I understand, Great Deku Tree." I sighed, "Is there anything I could do to help him...?"  
"No. His destiny is only found on his own." He said sternly, "Saria, bring him to me tomorrow, I need to speak to him of these matters. But I thank you for telling me. Now fare thee well...and goodbye, my child."

Trickles of tears overflowed from my eyes. I would miss out great leader, our Great Deku Tree.

"Goodbye, Deku Tree." I said, after regaining my voice, "And may the Goddesses guide your spirit high."

I turned and ran, not wanting the Great Deku Tree to see me cry.

.:**_later_**:.

The next morning, I went to Link's house, as I promised the Great Deku Tree. Just as I arrived, he walked out of his house.

"Hello Link!" I called, running up to his ladder. He saw me, smiled, and climbed down the ladder. I was about to speak when I saw an unfamiliar glint by his shoulder. No, it couldn't be...

"Link, when did you get a fairy?" I called out in surprise. The fairy flew over to me, and my fairy, named Moriko, jumped around and greeted her. "And what would be your name?" I asked Link's fairy. Moriko whispered in my ear.  
"Navi, is it? It's great to meet you." I said merrily, "I'm glad a fairy finally came to you, Link!" I beamed at him.

He put his and behind his head and blushed a bit. "Yes, well she told me that the Great Deku Tree wanted to see me." He told me, "And, Navi isn't really _my_ fairy yet."  
"Well Navi, I really hope you choose Link," I said to her, "He's a good-hearted boy, but a little clumsy. Maybe you could help him!" Navi laughed at my joke, and I turned back to Link.  
"Yes, you should definitely go see the Deku Tree." I said sternly, pushing him along, "Get going! Go!"

He tripped a little, and Navi tugged on his shirt. He got going again, and ran out of my view.

_That boy is gonna be the death of me._ I thought to myself jokingly.

.:**_later_**:.

Soon after, he came running back to me.  
"Mido wouldn't let me through!" He said, breathless.

"What?" I yelled, "That little bug is gonna die as soon as I get my hands on him..."

Link grabbed my shoulder before I stomped off. "Wait! He said I should get a sword and shield... Which I should have done anyway! But...I don't know where to find them..."

I sighed with sympathy and marveled at his patience with Mido. Link really was a kind boy, but knew how to hold his ground too. A perfect hero. I grinned a little with pride.

"Well, the treasured sword of the Kokiri's," I laughed shortly, "Called the Kokiri Sword, is hidden through that tunnel." I pointed to the hill, "And Deku Shields are in the store." I turned my index finger to across the river.  
"Thanks so much, Saria!" He said, running off to get the sword first.  
I stared after his retreating figure for a few seconds, but then I remembered something.

"Hey, Link! Watch out for that boulder through there!"

Finally, Link came rushing back, shield on his back and waving around his new sword proudly. I was frightened for a moment, his sword was swinging dangerously close as he approached.

"Be careful Link! You're going to chop my head off!" I laughed, backing up a bit.  
"Oh. Yeah, sorry." He said, quickly sheathing it and blushing "I got all the stuff! Now, I'm gonna go see the Deku Tree. Hopefully, Mido will let me through."  
"Yeah! Get going!" I said, "Good luck!"  
"Okay. See you then."

He then continued off to the entrance and I saw Mido reluctantly let him through. I smiled sadly, remembering that the Deku Tree's end approached. The Great Deku Tree was like Link's father, and I truly hoped he left the Forest before Deku Tree died. I knew it would be hard on the Kokiri people, but it would hurt Link the most.

"Pharoe protect him." I prayed to the Goddess of Courage. That's what all of us needed at that time most, courage.

.:**_later_**:.

I waited nervously as he was visiting the Deku Tree. Two hours had passed, much longer then I expected for a little chat. But, I knew the Great Deku Tree had his reasoning, so I dared not disturb him. Still, I worried terribly. I played my ocarina, and took the second one I had carved out, which I had hidden in a wooden chest I owned. I turned the careful wooden carving over in my hands and felt its energy. I decided to keep it with me for now. I knew something would happen soon, and it would be needed. I could not handle just waiting around like this, feeling there's nothing I could do. So, I decided a visit to my friend Midori's house was in order.

"Oh, Saria! I wasn't expecting you!" Midori said, surprised. I had caught her in the middle of cleaning her treehouse.  
"I'm sorry, should I go?" I asked warily, already backing out of the door.  
"No! Come in, come in." She said, putting down the rag she was scrubbing her table with. She sat down, and motioned for me to join her. I obliged, and sat across the table from her, "So, what brings you here Saria?"  
"Link went off to see the Great Deku Tree a couple hours ago," I replied, laying my head in my hands, "And he hasn't returned. I'm afraid he might be in danger."  
"Saria, the Deku Tree would never get little Link get hurt. You know that." She sighed.

A fire flared shortly in my eyes at "Little Link"'s nickname. I stood up.  
"Link isn't that little anymore. He is grown. The same age as us." I said, maybe too harshly, "And the Great Deku Tree has been losing power, if you hadn't noticed. He is _dying_, Midori. I don't know how well he could protect Link."

"How dare you say that Great Deku Tree is dying?" Midori screeched desperately, her eyes flooding with hysterical tears, "He will always be here!"

"Immortality is a lie!" I yelled at her. It was. We always thought that the Deku Tree would be here for us, but it was an illusion. Maybe, the Kokiri's immortality wasn't real either. No one knew. Who knew if even the Goddesses would live forever? "I'm leaving the forest, and you can see if I'll die!"

Midori just cowered at my sudden anger. I was usually a content, controlled person, so she was surprised at my fury. I turned and exited her treehouse, determined to leave. Every thought had abandoned me in the face of disillusioning the Kokiri's with my death. The Great Deku Tree always told us leaving the forest meant losing our youth, and so our lives. I marched with an angry glow plastered on my face. The gatekeeper between Hyrule Field and Kokiri Forest blocked my way.

"Saria? Wh-why are you trying to leave?" He asked, confused. No Kokiri tried to leave, let alone me, the favorite of the Great Deku Tree.

"I have to prove something." I replied firmly.

"I'm sorry, Saria. I can't let you pass into the world of the Hyrulians."  
"I _am_ a Hyrulian. Is the forest not part of Hyrule?" I protested.

"I'm sorry, but you cannot pass..."

I grabbed the collar of his tunic, and pushed him aside, running through the hollowed-out log that led to the outside world. He was knocked-out on impact, leaving the gateway unguarded. As I came to the bridge, I felt the ocarina I had carved telling me to stop. Knowing it had divine possession, I immediately obeyed. When I stopped, I realized that Link was still with the Deku Tree. I didn't want to go back, I couldn't face the other Kokiri's at that moment. So, I just stood on the bridge and examined the other ocarina I had made, the one I knew was not mine. I can't remember what exactly I was thinking about, just that I kept flipping the ocarina around in my hands. In what felt like an hour, I heard fast, hard footsteps plodding across the wooden log that led to the forest. They moved closer. I knew who it was. It was the Kokiri's coming to pull me back to them and blame me for knocking out a guard, disobeying and mocking the Deku Tree and running away from them. I was afraid of what they would do to me then. But I couldn't run away, I was frozen, fear seeping up from where my feet were planted on the bridge, heading to the crown of my head. The footsteps drew ever closer and louder they pounded in my head, along with my heart and I took a sharp intake of breath when they reached the mouth of the log...

It was Link.

I would recognize that green flash anywhere. He was running by, and was about to reach the end of the bridge and the gateway to Hyrule when I felt my mouth forming his name.

"Link!" I called desperately, willing him to stop. He did. He slowly turned around and faced me. His face was stained with red tear marks, and his eyes were puffy. Link walked towards me, ashamed.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly, forgetting all of my troubles from before when I saw he was upset. I wanted to help him before I helped myself.

"I...I killed him!" He sobbed, another round of tears welling up in his eyes, "I killed Great Deku Tree!"

I shook my head and went to hug him, but he pulled away. He was obviously embarrassed, grief stricken and feeling guilty.

"No you didn't." I consoled him, "The Deku Tree knew he was dying. There was nothing any of us could have done."  
"I wasn't able to destroy the evil being in time! So, he died...it's my fault." He was too deep in his blame to wonder where I knew these things from, luckily. He wouldn't have liked to know that I told the Deku Tree about his worries.

"No. The evil being was in him too long. If he had known that he would die only from the virus, he would have summoned you earlier. I think he knew it was his time to go."

"But, the Great Deku Tree is immortal!" Link said, confused whether to believe the other Kokiri's or me.

"I'm sorry, Link." I replied truthfully, "But no one is immortal. Or so I have come to believe. Otherwise, the Deku Tree would have never died. It is no one's fault of his death. I swear that fact."

Link nodded a bit sadly. Navi floated about with a droop to her wings. She made me think, of how even though Link was a Hylian, he was chosen by a fairy. That meant he had become a Kokiri, and would forever be one. Then I remembered the other ocarina. I knew it was Link who was meant to have it.

"Link, I would like to give you this. As a present for becoming Kokiri." I pulled out the other ocarina I had carved. By the way his face lit up, I was positive that it was his.  
"Thank you, Saria!" He said, taking it, and putting it away carefully in his pocket.  
"And I know you have to leave. So, goodbye." I fought to keep tears out of my eyes. I loved this boy over all else, and now he had to leave. And there was nothing I could do to stop him.  
Link came toward me and gave me a hug. It was strong, like he didn't want to let go. Even so, he finally did.

"Bye..." He mumbled, running off through the log, Navi trailing after him. I just leaned against the bridge, wondering when our fates would cross paths again. But the Deku Tree was dead, and I knew the Kokiri's needed me to lead them.

I turned and ran into the forest, every step bringing me farther from Link.

.:**_last_**:.

Thank you for finishing this second chapter of The Fairy Ocarina (which was given to Link at the end of this chapter). I know it was a bit long, but I had a good bit of story to cover. Anyway, thank you to all the reviewers from last time, and here are some replies:  
**  
Sirael Lythling - **Thank you! Here's your update -  
**Xx Tsuki 0o - **Yay! Saria's my fave too! And I did the second chapter, so here ya go!  
**Lvmj - **Thank you for reviewing! - I'm glad you like it. Yeah, I am going to talk about Saria's life during the seven years Link is away. I'm also going to talk about her time as a sage (her relationship with the other sages, watching Link go on with his journey, fighting with Princess Ruto, and on, and on). I'll follow Saria up to Ganon being sealed up and the party after.

R&R! See you next chapter!  
-Usagi


End file.
